Rick Rolled
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: There's a price to pay for searching your name too many times. Just ask Jericho.


**A/N- TED GOT MARRIED!! I am so pissed. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR ME!!. Okay, I'm out of dreamland now. **

**I'll be closing the vote in my profile sometime this week, so vote now! I'll start the updating on the winning story soon. **

Just about everybody who has been introduced to the internet, has searched their own name at least one time. Then you have the people who search their name once a week, checking to see if anything exciting could be found. Of course, rarely is anything exciting or worthwhile found, but we never lose hope. But once in a great while, there is always that one someone, who never fails at searching their name, at least three times a day. For example, current World Heavyweight Champion for the WWE, Chris Jericho.

"You just did that two hours ago, I doubt anything has changed." Chris looked up from his computer to glance at Manu. Manu, oh how Chris didn't like him.

"Oh, okay, well lets search 'Manu' then and see what we come up with." Chris went back to Google's homepage, and typed in the bigger man's ring name.

"Well, look at that. Forty one million results, but you need to go to page four to see you. And guess what?....the page is about Ted, not you. Imagine that." Manu rolled his eyes, regretting the fact that he ever said something.

"Now, let's search 'Chris Jericho' and see what we come up with." It was impossible to tell how this turned into a competition, but it did.

"Huh, well it seems three million results in some way, relate to me. NOW SHUT THE HELL UP ASSCLOWN AND LET ME SEARCH MY NAME IN PEACE." Cody and Ted were in a meeting with Vince McMahon, and Manu was left out. Because Chris alienated Ted and Chris from the rest of the men, Manu had no choice but to sit in the private locker room with Chris.

"Any chance I could check my email?" Manu spoke up again, apparently he didn't learn his lesson.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's simple. I get thousands of messages from loyal fans a day, and you have no fans to send you messages." Chris pointed out, clicking on different links that contained his name.

"Why are you a jerk?" Manu asked.

"Better question, why are you a jerkoff?"

"I give up. I'm just going to shut up."

"About damn time. I've never seen anyone talk as much as you. You go on, and on, and on about nothing." Chris didn't care about Manu's reply, as a link caught his attention.

_**Click here for proof on why Chris Jericho is the greatest human being on Earth!!**_

Chris called for Manu, to come over and looked at what he had found during his search. After Manu refused countless times, Chris decided he couldn't wait any longer, and clicked the link, more then ready to feel appreciated. He turned up the volume and sat back, waiting for the Youtube video to play.

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Chris sat staring at the computer screen, wondering what the hell was going. Besides the song, all he could hear was "You got Rick Rolled" over and over again.

"What the hell is this?" Chris asked the screen, as if he expected an answer. Manu got up from the couch and stood behind Chris, and started laughing.

"You've been Rick Rolled man."

"What?"

"It's where people give a catchy title, and lead it to this video. They just happened to use your name this time." Manu explained.

"You're telling me that some assclown used my name for a joke?"

"Basically, yeah."

"NO ONE MAKES A MOCKERY OF CHRIS JERICHO. I WILL FIND OUT WHO DID IT AND KICK THEIR ASS, THEN I'M GOING TO KICK RICK ASTLEY'S ASS." Chris yelled.

"Chris, calm down, we all get Rick Rol..."

"I bet this was John Cena."

"No, it was jus..."

"Or Hunter."

"It was from a fa..."

"No, my wife. She's always out to get me."

Manu sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end. He learned an important fact today:

Leave the room when Chris searches his name.


End file.
